sleeping under shooting stars
by halcyon epochs
Summary: Lily and James couldn't be more different. He lives on the streets, scavenging for food, while she lives the luxurious life of a princess. However, they both long for the same thing: freedom. Jily Aladdin!AU with my own twists and turns.
1. this isn't our paradise

**Prompts below**

 **Description: An Aladdin!AU with my own twists and turns.**

 **~Draw your own conclusions for the missing points~**

* * *

In the end, it didn't really matter.

He knew he was way out of her league. She was a princess, and he was a street rat. She lived a life of riches and luxury, while he was forced to steal, for he was penniless.

But it didn't stop him from being captivated by her. She was flawless, perfect, impeccable, an angel sent straight from heaven. Her skin glowed with youth, her red hair lustrous and vivid, and her eyes twin emeralds. She was outgoing and sweet and angelic, as if she had been plucked from a story book. She captured the eyes of everyone, and men groveled at her feet to win her heart of gold.

He didn't even know her name, but that didn't matter when it came to love.

And him? He was dull and blended into the crowd, like an average Joe. He always seemed to find trouble around every corner. His only companion was a scruffy dog named Padfoot. Overall, there wasn't much too him except skin and bone.

There was no way the princess would notice someone like that. But didn't mean he couldn't hope.

Often times, when he was not getting into trouble or nicking bread from stalls, he would gaze longingly at the palace, which was conveniently the only view he had from his rooftop home. It looked so majestic and grand, and he wondered what it would be like to live there.

(It was probably paradise. Food whenever he wanted, clean clothes and unlimited baths, all the money in the world. He would be pampered to no end, he would never be laughed at, nor chased by any guards. He would be _free.)_

But he could only dream.

* * *

She would give up her comfortable life for a taste of freedom. She would lift mountains to achieve her dreams.

Lily Evans was not a woman to be reckoned with.

The adventurous girl inside of her was caged and banging her fists on steel bars, shouting to be let out. But Lily stubbornly refused to let her have the key, because if she did, recklessness would take over.

Until one thing pushed her over the edge.

"If you cannot find an eligible husband by Sunday next, your twenty-first birthday," her messenger declared with an authoritative voice, "your parents have decided that you will be wedded to the lord of Slytherin, Lord Severus Snape, as per a pact."

Lily was on her feet in an instant and protesting vehemently, but her objections went unheard.

"I'm sorry, Princess Lily," said the messenger gently; after all, he wasn't very fond of Severus Snape himself. "The deal is set in stone. Your parents signed it when you were christened, and laws are laws. They must uphold their end of the bargain."

Seeing that she could not reason with the messenger, Lily excused herself and went straight to her parents, who told her the same thing. She threw a fit and ran out into the garden and collapsed on the edge of the fountain.

"Why am I not allowed to make my own decisions, Remus?" she sobbed to her pet dog, who laid his head on her lap. "Blasted laws! I wish they didn't exist."

Remus nuzzled her wet cheek as if he understood her. Lily patted his head absently as she stared into the rippling water, thinking.

"What if...what if I _broke_ the law?" she said aloud, her mind spinning as it formulated an idea. "What if I broke my parents' rule and _escaped?"_

Remus looked at her with big eyes, urging her against the notion.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," she snapped. "You very well know I'll do it regardless of what you try to tell me."

Remus seemed to wither under her stern gaze and retreated a few steps. She softened immediately.

"I'm sorry," she said gently, "but I have to do this. Otherwise, I'll be trapped here forever with Severus Snape."

Remus's ears perked up and he pulled a disgusted face, which Lily laughed at.

"I knew you'd come around," she said, brushing her fingertips through his fur.

* * *

He danced around the angry guards, laughing manically.

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted (cleverly or stupidly; he had forgotten the difference a while ago).

The head guard growled and lunged forward, his gleaming scythe raised high, but James merely rolled out of the way as the weapon hit dirt.

James grinned. These guards were _so_ incompetent it was hilarious. They couldn't catch a simple crook like him; all they managed to do was create more chaos.

"Come back here, you delinquent!" the head guard roared.

"Not likely." And with that, James made his grand escape, sprinting through the bustling streets.

(Despite being poor, there was some upsides to being a thief, like the thrill of being chased. There was nothing else like it on Earth.)

He dodged an old lady and climbed a pipe to the roof. The guards, being as dumb as they were, tried to climb after him. What happened after was simply too much for James to handle. Even the bystanders were in hysterics, watching as one by one, the guards fell on top of each other in a massive pileup.

"Well, my job is done here," James said, saluting, "but now, I gotta skedaddle!"

He took off on his usual route home, leaving the guards in a heap tangled and discombobulated.

(All in a day's work.)

* * *

Lily's smile was not genuine as she said goodnight to the maid or her parents, for she was immersed in developing a plan for her escape.

She lay awake until the moon rose, just until the guard outside her door feel asleep in the middle of patrol. When she heard the light snores, she knew that was her cue.

She tiptoed to the balcony and covertly looked around for any stray guards patrolling the premises. When she was sure, she climbed over the edge and landed on Remus's back. Her loyal dog was waiting at the base of palace, ready to cushion her fall.

Giving a short smile to her dog, she belly-crawled to the wall surrounding the palace. Vines were hanging from the top from a tree nearby, which would be handy in her escape.

Remus nudged her forward as she stared uncertainly at the barrier, having doubts for the first time. Would this really work? Or was she just too desperate?

She really, really wanted this though. She was cooped up too much at home, with no idea what the world was like. Now was her chance.

Her mind was made up, there was no going back.

She smiled bittersweetly at Remus. He had been her only friend, her only support. She felt bad leaving him behind, but he could not come along with her. It was physically impossible.

Lily set her teeth and grabbed a vine.

It was now or never.

* * *

James whistled as he walked, deliberately drawing attention away from him, trying to look a normal commoner just on his way to work. But what no one knew that he had a new target in mind.

The bread stall.

He was going to steal a loaf of bread and no one was going to stop him.

There was a woman at the next stall, alone. She was inspecting the fruit with interest, but paused as a little boy ran up to her.

He had a hungry look about him, a look James was all too familiar with. He looked like he hadn't eaten in months, if his pitifully skinny body was any indication.

(His feet were itching to move towards the bread stall, but something compelled him to watch the woman instead.)

The woman smiled kindly at the boy and unthinkingly grabbed an apple from the stall and gave it to the poor boy, who smiled toothily and ran off.

James let his jaw fall to the ground. Who did this woman think she was, stealing in broad daylight?

The woman, however, seemed to realize her mistake as a burly man, presumably the shopkeeper, marched up to her and demanded something in a harsh tone. The woman replied timidly, and then, the shopkeeper brandished a knife and there was piercing scream.

James's feet were moving before he could control himself. He threw himself in front of the woman and raised an arm to block the knife.

He bit back a hiss as the knife sliced through his skin and pain shot through his arm. This was going to take _days_ to heal, maybe _weeks_ if he couldn't find a proper dressing. His left arm was going to be out of commission for a long time.

This woman owed him big time.

The shopkeeper recoiled at the sight of blood dripping out of his arm, staining the dirt-covered ground. He seemed repulsed by him, at least, so that was an upside.

Now, to worm his way out of this sticky situation.

"Excuse me for the confusion, _sir,"_ he said politely. "My sister-in-law here is a little-" here, he made a cuckoo noise and the shopkeeper's eyes narrowed. "She's terribly confused, because, you see, this is her first time in a market, and the poor thing got overwhelmed and wandered off."

The woman, understandably, was insulted. She tugged him down to her lips and whispered, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting us out of this mess," he retorted out of the corner of his mouth, smiling charmingly at the shopkeeper.

The woman, thankfully, caught onto his charade and pretended to look bewildered, glancing left and right, and cowering behind him.

"So, if you could please let us go, this won't ever happen again," James lied.

The shopkeeper looked miffed. "She still hasn't paid for the apple she stole," he rumbled.

"Here." James took out his lone coin and gave it to the shopkeeper, his eyes tracking the movement as it disappeared into the shopkeeper's pocket.

His last and only coin, gone.

"Have a good day, now," he said jovially, trying to mask his disappointment.

"You too," the other man grunted. "Keep an eye on that relative of yours."

The woman bristled, but James quickly steered her away, away from the curious eyes of their audience. He guided her into a nearby alley, which was just off of the main street.

"What the hell were you thinking?" James snapped, rounding on the woman.

The woman looked up at him defiantly. Her eyes were a startling green, he noticed.

"I was just giving a starving boy an apple," she replied defensively. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes!" he said. "Now _I'm_ going to starve tonight. That was my only coin!"

He didn't mean to make her feel guilty, but it was her fault.

The woman's eyes dimmed and she lowered her head, pulling her hood further over her head. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "If you want, I can go back and explain-"

"No," James interrupted tightly. "That man thinks you're insane. You'll be arrested and it'll be my head on the chopping block for lying. Just come with me and I'll figure something out."

He grabbed her wrist and the woman did not protest, instead allowed herself to be pulled, making no noise. He suspected it was out of guilt, but he didn't question her silence.

* * *

Lily was quiet the entire journey. Guilt was brewing inside of her; she didn't mean for the man to use his last coin because of her naivety. She had been just doing what she thought was right, but apparently, she had committed a crime.

Life really _was_ different out here. Here, survival was struggle. Al this fuss over a single apple had altered her perspective significantly; she now knew what it was like outside the walls.

She still had yet to thank this unnamed man for saving her life. He had thrown himself in a knife's path in order to save her, and she hadn't thanked him. If this had been in the palace, she would've been chastised for it.

 _What a thankless woman you are!_

The man halted and Lily looked around, jarred from her thoughts. They were in another alley, but this time, a ladder leaned against the stone wall in front of her.

"Climb it," the man ordered crisply.

Lily, who was not accustomed to being ordered around, obeyed him anyway, seeing that she had no other option.

Her foot slipped on the first rung and she bowled over backwards, only for the man to catch. Despite being thin, he had strong arms, and they didn't tremble under her weight.

"Careful," he said, and Lily noticed that his eyes were hazel and very, very amused.

"Sorry," she said, flushing and righting herself. She grabbed the rung again, determined to hang on this time.

She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head as she ascended, and she almost fell again. He was mostly definitely assessing her, and she welcomed, determined to show she was not weak.

 _Wait, why do I care so much what he thinks of me? Isn't he a fibbing street rat?_

However, while her mind said this, her gut told her to trust this man. Lily's mother had always told her not to judge anyone based on their appearance, and she was going to abide by that. There was also the added bonus that he had rescued her from an awkward situation.

She hoisted herself over the edge of the roof and gazed around at her new surroundings.

"It's not much," said a muffled voice, and the man climbed in after her, "but it's better than most."

Lily couldn't say anything; she was too speechless. This was certainly... _different_ from living in a palace. This was rather unsavory living conditions.

"Wait," she said as her mind caught up to what he had said, "there's worse?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah. Bloke who lives a couple roofs over has no cover whatsoever. He camps out here every once in a while." He studied her curiously. "Are you new here?"

Lily kept a cool demeanor. "What makes you think so?"

"Your actions back there. Your lack of knowledge of how people live around here."

Lily blushed. "You got me. Yes, I'm new here."

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly a truth.

"Well, it's nice to see a new face around here," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm James."

Lily considered giving him a fake name, but decided not to. After all, she had already inconvenienced this man once. "Lily," she said, accepting his hand. The royal in her sent alarms ringing through her head about sanitation, but she ignored them. After all, she was here not to worry about restrictions.

James smiled warmly at her. "Welcome, Lily, to the heart of Gryffindor."

* * *

Oh man. His heart wasn't supposed to be beating like this. His heart belonged to the unnamed princess, but now, it was switching allegiance to this new girl. Lily had a beautiful smile and beguiling green eyes, almost like the princess's.

Maybe that's why he was so enamored. Anything that reminded him of her triggered his feelings for the princess.

To distract himself, he relied on something he had always cherished: the view from his home.

Lily, however, didn't seem at all spellbound as he always was. She seemed rather sad, and he couldn't place his finger on why. Maybe she longed for the same things he did, with the exception of the princess?

He took it upon himself to investigate.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, cocking his head.

She jumped, her head turning so that her brilliant green eyes met his. "Nothing's wrong."

He didn't stop probing. "You look sad," he pressed.

"I'm fine," she said, a little irritation creeping into her voice.

James had so many questions just then, but he chose not to ask them. He stayed silent, gazing at her face.

"Fine," he said, shifting a little closer to her so that the space between them decreased. "I believe you."

A light breeze entered the makeshift home and for a second, Lily's hood slipped off.

Maybe it was his imagination, or maybe it was a trick of the light, but for a moment, he could've sworn Lily looked like a carbon copy of the unnamed princess. He caught a flash of red, and then it was gone as Lily yanked the hood over her face, obscuring her hair, and turned back to the palace.

James decided to change the subject to lessen the awkwardness in the air. He angled his head so that he was half-looking at her, half at the palace, and queried, "What do you dream of?"

His question caught her off guard. "I'm sorry?"

"Your dreams," he prompted, "what are they?"

"What are yours?" she countered swiftly, her head swiveling back to meet his eyes again. James was once again dazzled by the intensity of her eyes, shimmering in the morning sun.

"I asked you first," he said childishly.

"Fine, we'll settle this like children." Her eyes took on a shade of mirth. "We'll both say it on the count of three."

"Fine by me."

She counted down for them and then, a single word spilled out of their mouths, "Freedom."

Lily clapped a hand over her mouth, looking astonished. James, meanwhile, struggled against a bout of overwhelming surprise.

 _They wanted the same thing?_

James grinned crookedly. He liked this woman.

"Why do _you_ want freedom?" Her words rang in his ears, resonating in his heart.

He raised an eyebrow, gesturing to his "home" if it could be called that, as a wordless explanation.

She looked around and nodded, blushing.

(She looked rather cute when she blushed.)

"Why do you want freedom?" he asked, once more to dispel the awkwardness.

But before she could answer, there was a banging below, followed by heavy footsteps and yelling.

"He's here, I tell you!" someone shouted. "That thief is here!"

James tensed. "Oh no," he whispered. Beside him, Lily stiffened as well.

Guards burst through the opening of his tent and crowded into his home. Too many to count, let alone fight.

He had only one choice: run.

"Seize him!" the head of the guards said.

The mass of burly men swarmed towards him, but Lily leaped in front of him and blocked their path.

"Don't you dare!" she commanded firmly.

James's first instinct was to shove her out of the way, but he resisted. Something was telling him that he had to wait.

The guards halted, and the head guard started laughing in her face. "Move out of the way, young lady," he said. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Really?" she said disbelievingly. "Well, maybe you should take a closer look."

The guard just continued laughing and soon, the entire mass was in an uproar. Lily looked beside herself.

"Fine," she said angrily. "If you're so _ignorant,_ then fine."

She ripped her hood off, revealing dark red hair, which tumbled down her back and swayed in the breeze, and James suddenly felt queasy.

Apparently, the guard felt the same way, because his face turned ashen. "Princess Lily!" he gasped, sinking into a bow.

Behind, rows and rows of guards, who were all fighting for space in the crammed room, bent over as well.

(James, meanwhile, had gone into something akin to shock. He knew that face very well even while she was turned around, more than he cared to admit.

"I'm so sorry, princess," the guard apologized profusely.

Lily was tall and dignified as she answered, "It's okay. I couldn't recognize myself in that garb either."

"I'm sorry, princess, but he is a high-profile criminal," the guard said. "We have orders to arrest him and put him on trial."

"And who gave these orders?" Lily drew herself up gracefully and imposingly.

And a name James knew well slipped out of his mouth, "Severus Snape."

* * *

 _3321 words_

* * *

Auction - First Words: In the end

Assignment 8 - Charms Task 2: Write about a thief.

Talk Like Shakespeare - Macbeth - write about being misguided


	2. we are where we're meant to be

_This chapter took an entirely different turn from what I was expecting. Not at all Aladdin...nonetheless, enjoy!_

* * *

 _Last time:_

 _"I'm sorry, princess, but he is a high-profile criminal," the guard said. "We have orders to arrest him and put him on trial."_

 _"And who gave these orders?" Lily drew herself up gracefully and imposingly._

 _And a name James knew well slipped out of his mouth, "Severus Snape."_

* * *

The last thing he saw was her eyes, the eyes he had fallen in love with, staring at him with remorse. She, apparently, had no authority over that git Snape, as he was going to be her future husband.

 _I'll be okay,_ he wanted to say, if it were not for the gag obstructing his vocal chords.

But that wouldn't have been the truth, and both of them knew it. He was not going to be okay.

He, most likely, was going to be hanged for his crimes, or if he was lucky, thrown into prison for several years. His minor thefts were not the root cause, but rather, his supposed kidnapping of the princess.

 _Goodbye, Lily,_ he thought sorrowfully, catching one last glimpse of her as the guards dragged him through the door.

 _We'll never meet again. Or if we do, it will be from behind bars._

He didn't even struggle. He just closed his eyes, committing her to memory. Her mesmerizing eyes, her enchanting smile, her tinkling laugh—all of it.

Because he would never see them shining that brightly ever again.

* * *

Lily watched helplessly as the guards dragged James away, her hands dangling limply at her side. A medley of words entered her mind in the form of a tornado—but none of them could accurately describe how she was feeling.

Lost, maybe? Hopeless? Defeated?

Guilty?

A guard seized her arm and she jumped, turning her head to give him a pointed glare.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he apologized, "but you must return to the palace. Your mother and father are worried sick about you. Your mother has fallen grievously ill in your absence."

As if her day couldn't get worse, she thought wryly, her heart plummeting to the deepest pit in her stomach.

"Will she recover?" she asked desperately.

The guard avoided her eyes. "Why don't you come with me and see for yourself?"

The guard's carefully vague answer did not help the chasm in her stomach. He was not giving her a choice, but rather, an ultimatum.

Her freedom was on the line. She could run now, but leave her mother bedridden and in a dreadful condition, or she could return to the palace and be by her mother's side, but be forced to marry Severus.

Lily sighed, lifting her arm. "Take me back home," she said wearily.

* * *

"Ouch!" James yelped crossly as he was roughly thrown into a cell. "Watch it!"

The two guards who had been pulling him along ignored him religiously and slammed the door shut, the metal grinding harshly against the stone.

"This is where you'll be staying until you're tried," the bulkier of the guards sneered.

"You'll pay for kidnapping Princess Lily," the other, lankier one said.

"I'm not scared," James retorted, "because I didn't kidnap her!"

"Likely story," the bulky guard snorted.

"If you're not scared, you're a fool," said the skinny one snidely. "I've been waiting to catch you so long, _Potter._ Game's over."

James stifled a gasp. He knew that sleazy, cunning voice.

 _Could it be-?_

"Snape," James spat. "I should've known. Lily refused to marry you, so you had to find another way, eh?"

Snape's face twisted into an ugly scowl. "Shut your mouth, Potter."

James smirked, knowing he had secured himself a victory, albeit a small one.

"We'll see who's talking, after the trial," said Snape, his scowl turning into a cruel smile. "Oh wait, you won't, because you'll be _dead."_

The pair of them laughed and James ground his teeth. He knew Snape was goading him into taking the bait. But he wasn't falling for it.

"At least I'll die knowing that Lily truly liked me, unlike you," he said smugly, reveling in the way Snape's face became a blotchy scarlet. "Besides, who would like a hideously greasy wanker like you?"

James two, Snape zero. He was enjoying taking jabs at Snape, which he hadn't done in a long time.

"You'll pay for this, Potter," Snape hissed furiously. "You'll pay for your insolence."

And with that, he stormed away, leaving James with a big smile on his face despite the unfavorable situation.

* * *

Lily shamefacedly approached her mother's bedroom door, with the pretense of all the guilt of the world written on her face. She knocked lightly, as if she were timid and hesitant and waiting to be shamed under her father's withering wrath.

It was one of the maids, however, who answered the door. Her pale face went from white to ashen as she took in Lily, who was hanging her head.

"Princess, is that really you?" she asked breathlessly, astonished. "Please, do come in. Your mother needs to see you."

Lily took a few steps into the room and almost fainted. The room smelled of herbs and potions and soup, all for her mother.

Said mother was lying on a vast bed, looking sickly. Her cheeks, which were usually a rosy color, was whitewashed and her eyes were blank and glassy. She could've been mistaken for a dead person had it not been for the faint rise and fall of her chest.

And that's when Lily abandoned her ruse and all of her attention was devoted towards her sick mother, who appeared to be on her deathbed.

"Mum?" Lily rushed to her mother's, the Queen's side, and her mother's eyes fluttered open.

"Lily?" she whispered feebly.

"Mum?" Lily repeated, this time more softly as she tried to convey her penitence. "I'm so sorry, Mum, I should've never left, look what I've done to you. My disappearance caused you and Dad so much pain. You must be so disappointed in me."

Her mum tried to lift her head a few centimeters, and Lily's hand shot out to support it. Piercing green eyes met her own, one pair dim, the other bright.

"Lily," her mother croaked feebly, "I'm not disappointed. I'm proud of you."

"...I'm sorry?" Lily gazed at her mother with confusion, wondering if she had heard her right.

"I'm proud of you," she repeated, pride now resonating in her voice. "You grew up just like we taught you to. You're an independent woman now, capable of making your own choices."

Her voice was growing stronger. "Yes, we're not happy that you ran away instead of confronting your dilemma. But you did prove that you are willing to change. You learned to follow your heart."

"She's right." A deep, gruff voice joined in and a hand settled on her shoulder.

"Dad? You're not mad?"

"My feelings are...mixed," he said carefully, "but we're still both proud of you, sweetheart."

Lily could barely breathe. Her heart was pounding in her chest and a grin was gradually spreading on her face. She could not believe it.

"You're still getting punished, though," her father added sternly. "You'll be confined to your room for two days, for scaring us like that."

Lily did not care. She sunk happily into her father's embrace, peace flooding over her at last.

Almost everything in the world was right again.

But she still had work to do.

"Dad, I have a favor to ask," she began. "I need you to free a friend of mine..."

* * *

James was abruptly (and frankly, rudely) awoken from his sleep by a _clang._ Two burly guards stood at the entrance, their silhouettes contrasting sharply against the light that suddenly flooded in. He blinked blearily, befuddled.

"Change of plans," said one of the guards shortly, and James vaguely recognized him as the guard from before, "you're free to go."

James stared. Then shook himself and stared some more. "I'm sorry?"

"You've been pardoned," said the same guard irritably. "The King himself has ordered it."

Was he hearing correctly, or was there an earwax buildup in his ear? "The King?"

"King Henry," the other guard confirmed.

James stared.

"Get up!" the first guard barked and James snapped to attention, mortified.

"Sorry!" James squeaked and hastily shuffled out of the cell.

"Numbskull, that one," the second guard muttered.

* * *

Her mother grew progressively better as the days slid by. She, at the moment, was able to sit up by herself and speak strongly, her voice back to its normal volume.

James was on parole, apparently, as the royal family did not trust him completely. Therefore, he was restricted to set foot only on grounds belonging to the Evans, but not anywhere outside of it.

Lily found him in the gardens one evening, sitting below the fountain and dully plucking blades of grass. He was dressed in robes fit for a prince, and Lily had to admit, he looked rather handsome.

"Hey," she said, halting a few ways away from him.

There was a tangible awkwardness in the air; after all, what do you say after all that had happened?

"Hey," he replied without looking up.

Lily mentally debated whether or not to sit next to him. This was a clean dress, and the maid would have a fit if she dirtied it by sitting in the grass. It was her Sunday dress, and one of her best.

But she wasn't one to abandon someone (well, that could be contested due to recent events)

Lily looked at the dress, down at James, and decided to sit next to him anyway. Remus, who usually inhabited the garden, was giving her a cold shoulder for an undetermined amount of time, so she was rather lonely. She could definitely use some company.

The skirt of her dress automatically folded around her knees as she sat cross-legged on the grass. James did not look at her, but continued his monotonous activity.

"How are you?" Lily asked, resolving to be the bigger one in this situation by being the one to initiate the conversation. They were bound to run into each other sooner or later, so why not have a heart-to-heart now?

"Fine," said James curtly. Lily started at his clipped reply and decided to take it one step further.

(Or maybe it was a leap. Depended on the perspective.)

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like it?" The rate of the grass-plucking increased; he was now practically uprooting the blades. There were now patches of dirt scattered across the space of grass in front of James, while a pile was steadily mounting beside him.

Lily felt her temper flare, scorching hot, spreading through her like a match on a tablecloth. She was ready to snap and give her a piece of her mind when she saw the raw pain etched on his face, and she softened.

James was really taking this harder than she was. Not his punishment, but the incident that had occurred when the guards stormed into his home and she had revealed herself. He probably was expecting her to be the same rank as him, and not the actual princess.

"I'm sorry," she said as an understanding came to her.

Her "I'm sorry" carried more weight than it should. Sorry, for lying to him. Sorry, for not repaying him when he had saved her life.

But hadn't she returned the favor when she had him freed from his prison?

Maybe it was something else that was beleaguering him?

"You don't have to be," James said, still not looking at her. "It's not your fault. It's me. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Her confusion mounted higher than the pile of grass. "Why?"

James sighed, finally lifting his head and meeting her eyes. They were very, very hazel, and also glittering with something fathomless. Lily felt something flutter in her chest.

But the words he spoke next were even more so.

"For falling in love," he said.

And that's when she hit rock bottom.

"Don't laugh," James snapped, mistaking her crestfallen silence for humor. "I love someone, but something—or someone—blinded me."

It took a moment to catch on that "someone" meant her. Another wave of guilt washed over her. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"No, no, don't worry." A wry smile crossed his lips. "Turns out, I got screwed over. Had the wool pulled over my eyes and then back up again. It's just...complicated."

"Oh." Lily could not, for the life of her, figure out why this was affecting her so much. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She would be marrying Snape in a few days.

But then again, when had that been a concern? She didn't love him, not in the least. It was going to be a loveless marriage.

But she could not help but ask, "Who are you in love with? I mean, I'm assuming, since, y'know..."

Lily trailed off, waiting for him to scoff at her or turn away her question. She was expecting a "Why should I tell you?" or something along the lines of that.

James looked like he was contemplating a life or death decision and Lily braced herself for the inevitable rejection.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, his eyes searching her.

Lily nodded almost too quickly, anticipation blossoming in her voice as she said, "Yes, I do."

"You won't be too happy with who it is." He averted his eyes.

Lily scrutinized him. Why was he so reluctant to tell her? Was he afraid of her judgement?

"Trust me, I won't criticize her," she assured. "I'll help you, if you want."

James laughed mirthlessly. "I don't think you can do that."

Lily's anger rose up again, this time hotter than before. "Do you really think I'm like that?" she retorted. "I'm offering to help you, and you're turning it down. Why aren't you taking advantage of this? Why? Why—"

" _Because_ ," James roared, jumping to his feet and towering over her, " _it's you!"_

Lily stood up, rage rolling off of her in sizzling waves. She refused to be intimidated by him, no matter how much taller he was. "How dare you? You think I'm not capable—"

"No!" James raised his voice above hers. "I'm in love with _you!"_

* * *

Time seemed to stand still. The Earth stopped rotating on its axis. James was breathless and Lily was motionless as she took in his words and the great magnitude it contained.

Well, he had already screwed himself over and ruined their relationship, he figured, might as well keep the ball rolling.

"It's always been you," he elaborated, "ever since I saw you that day in a gold carriage waving at everyone. You even stepped out of the carriage to help a crying little girl, despite the fact that royals aren't allowed to get their dress dirty. That's when I knew."

Lily still wasn't moving or speaking, so James continued.

"I've been watching you since then. Not stalking, but little events that commoners can go to. I fell a little more in love with you as time went on, because you seemed so graceful and poised and beautiful."

"I knew I would never have a chance. But that didn't stop me from hoping that someday, I would be able to confess how I felt for you. I just didn't imagine it going like...this." He gestured between them.

"And suddenly one day, I meet this girl who has absolutely no clue how to navigate a market and I have to rescue her from an angry shopkeeper," he said. "After escaping, I take her home and we start talking and then I find out that we have so much in common. I started feeling something for this girl. It doesn't help that she looked a lot like you. 'Lily', however, seemed like an entirely different person from the girl I was in love with, so my heart was torn."

"I didn't know your name, but I knew Lily's. But then, that's when the guards barged into my home and then 'Lily' was forced to reveal herself. It turned out, the girl I was in love with and the girl who I was falling for were the same person."

Lily had yet to move, but the corner of her mouth was twitching, as if she were withholding a smile.

"And now here I am, totally confused and unsure of what to say now," James concluded. "I understand if you don't like me anymore, if you want me to go. You know what, I'll do that right now. Go."

He started to turn, but a voice made him pause. "Wait."

Lily's hand was outstretched, motioning for him to stop. It also served as a signal of hope, that not all was lost for him yet.

"I have a confession to make." Lily took a deep breath and her lips stretched into a thin smile. "When I met you that day, I was scared and confused too. I would've been hurt had it not been for your heroism. And I appreciate that."

James was completely still.

"I think I fell for you that day," she said, her smile turning shy, "and even though I don't love you yet...I'm willing to test the waters. I think we can make this work."

James could hardly believe his ears. Something was obstructing his throat, preventing him from expressing his overwhelming joy at hearing those words.

So what if she didn't quite reciprocate his feelings? It was good enough for him.

He wanted to kiss her so badly then. His fingers flexed and he pursed his lips to stave off the desire. Nothing, however, could stop him from grinning ear-to-ear.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words," he said, taking one step towards her.

Nothing could terminate his euphoria. But his smile faded as he arrived at a realization.

"But wait, aren't you supposed to be marrying Snape?" he asked. "Didn't your parents arrange it with his parents?"

"Psh, arrange, farrange," Lily scoffed. "Deals can be broken. Especially if one half of the couple doesn't consent to it, and I most _certainly_ don't. I would've made my parents back out regardless of whether you were in the picture. And there's also a loophole. It says I have to find someone before my birthday, which I have."

The ecstasy returned full force. "Oh thank goodness," he said, unable to stop himself as his arms reached out of their own accord.

Lily giggled lightly as his arms enveloped her and the sound was like bells. "James," she chided affectionately.

"Lily," he returned, just as lovingly.

Lily suddenly snickered and James looked down at her, bemused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just imagining the look on Snape's face when he hears the news," she chuckled.

James envisaged Snape's outraged face and his own broke into a grin. "I want to be around when that happens."

"That can be _arranged,"_ Lily purred and the two of them laughed.

 _Is this what heaven feels like?_ James thought as he looked fondly at her (was she his girlfriend now?). She looked so angelic, with her carefree laughter and radiant beauty.

Lily tucked her head in the crook between his shoulder and jaw. Jasmine floated up to his nose, sweet and fragrant.

 _Yes, it feels like this._

* * *

 _Bonus: Snape's reaction_

"Your Highnesses,, it is a pleasure to meet you again. Now, I believe you called me here to discuss our deal?"

"Yes, we have. You see, Mr Snape, an unforeseen circumstance arose and we're terribly sorry, but we have to terminate our deal."

"Excuse me?"

"Again, we are terribly sorry, but it is because of our daughter we have to cut it off. She has found someone."

"Ex-Excuse me? Who?"

"Lily, James, please step forward."

" _Him?!"_

"Is there a problem?"

"Of-Of course not, Your Highness."

* * *

 ** _Draw your own conclusions_**

* * *

 _3249 words_

* * *

Auction: Dialogue: "If you're not scared, you're a fool."


End file.
